Crocker Corp Kisses
by zillywhore
Summary: When John finally comes back for Dave he's not John anymore. (FYI, this is rated M for a reason. I have a lot of better sweeter fanfictions elsewhere. TW: rough, force, and border line rape. If you're sensitive to any of those things don't read.)


There I was in my old room minding my own damn business and that asshole shows up in my life again. "Hey Dave?" he chimes, "What are you laughing at?", and I turn around to face my friendliest dream and it all disappears quicker than it came.

So I have waited. I know wolf man Jade is after his ass, I know he can't stay put for long, I think it's great he checked in, but couldn't he stay long enough for me to fucking tell him what I've been trying to get out for the last three fucking years. "Hey, I love you.", that's all he has to stay for, "Sup, John. How ya been? I'm actually so in love with you and I think we should kiss.", but he's always gone before I get that part out. So like I said: I wait.

I wait two weeks in my old apartment basking in the memories of when time was simple and I sit there in the shell of what my life used to be. I almost think its worthless approaching the 13th day, and I'm thinking "If he's not here by tomorrow, I'll just leave." No sweat, he'll find me eventually. Oh, and he does. He does find me.

On the 13th day he shows back up and he doesn't disappear, but I know the moment I saw his face that whoever was standing in front of me wasn't John. I am face to face with my deadliest nightmare and he won't fucking go away. That frame, it's still his. Those teeth, still his. Those are his glasses and his clothes, but it's not the same. The dead give away is his eyes are now the color of mine. Red. Blood red. Crocker corp red. Mind control fucking red.

I back up, I'm not fucking with crazy John when his Nanna Mom chick and Jade are on the loose, batter witch whipped. I'm really getting tired of this shit.

"Dave!" that voice is the same and it's making this even harder, "What are you frowning at?" I don't answer, this is honestly all bullshit. "Isn't it about time you do that disappearing act you're so good at?" I spit. "I have come all this way to see you though." he says innocently and at the same time all the malice in the world was behind those words. "I loved you." I finally say, and I shake my head because he's finally around to hear it and it doesn't even fucking matter anymore. He lowers himself to the ground and takes slow steps toward me until we are uncomfortably close, I stand my ground. He leans real close to my ear and whispers, "Obey and submit, Dave." then our lips are crashing together with such force I taste the iron of blood in my mouth.

Some of me is screaming "Yes! I have only been waiting a billion fucking years.", but the sensible part of me pushes his Crocker corp ass right off of me. "Well, that was disobedient." he says in a voice that is clearly his but not. He raises a hand and spreads out his fingers then throws it forward like he's tossing a baseball and a wind current comes lifting me off my feet and throwing me to the wall. My head smacks into the drywall and everything sounds like white noise. I try to get up, stumbling to my feet but through blurred teary vision I see John and he presses down on my shoulders with hardly any force but it still makes me slump against the wall and slide back down to the ground.

My head is fucking ringing, but his voice saying "Just give in, Dave." is very clear in my mind. He pins my wrists against the wall and I don't fight anymore. He's right, this is useless. It's over. He presses his mouth to my neck and I struggle for a second when one of his hands finds its way to the buttons on my pants. I try to shout and he presses a hand to my wind pipe and pushes down. I begin to cough and sputter but nothing comes out, he doesn't let his grip loose until black starts creeping in to the edge of my vision. Whole new meaning to "Wow John, you sure do take my breath away." Good to know that even in the face of death I can still be a sarcastic smart ass.

At the brink of unconsciousness I feel his hand up against my cock and I shutter, I didn't want it to happen this way but I'm not fighting anymore. I close my eyes tight and allow myself to think of his blue eyes and large, toothy, unmalicious smile. I think about him touching me and his glasses fogging up and I allow myself to make small noises. I keep my eyes closed the whole time and when he finishes me off I yelp "a-ah, John!"

Then his cold hands are gone, no cuddles, no kisses, no "I love you." I almost forgot that this isn't the real John, this is an evil fucked up version of him. "Good boy." he says and he tugs my hair so my mouth is right next to his, I can feel his hot breath and when he kisses me again he tastes like cake batter. "Obey and submit." he says. He offers me one of those weird mind control things that his Sister Grandma chick had on, and I know that if I put this shit on I will be just like him and if I don't I will probably die. He puts it in the palm of his hand and presses it to my forehead. Almost instantly I feel an electric shock through my entire body. I feel like I could jump out of my fucking skin. My heart and my pulse are going dangerously fast and everything spins around me. He kisses me another time and my body just gives out into him. I lean on him as I loose my mind and turn to nothing. I never wanted it to be this way.


End file.
